


One [one-shot]

by pinkeudodo



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeudodo/pseuds/pinkeudodo
Summary: Originally posted on another platform - 10 Nov 2017지난날이 내게 말해요The past days speak to me언제까지 영원할 수 있는 사랑인지Until when will this love's "forever" be?하루의 끝에선 언제나 날 기다려줘요At the end of the day, you're always waiting for me행복해요 이런 널 사랑할수록I'm happy, to be loving someone like you
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	One [one-shot]

**_May 2012_ **

Jung Taekwoon was stock still in his seat. His heart was pounding, contrary to his expressionless façade, to which everyone around him had gotten used to. His group members were silent as well; they were usually a very rowdy bunch. Stylists attended to them one by one, making final checks before the group was sent on stage.

It was the day VIXX made their official debut.

“WE DID IT!”

“It feels like a dream…”

“Did we really just perform on television?”

“I’m gonna call my mum.”

“Aww, come here you guys! Group hug!”

Taekwoon watched his group mates silently as a tiny smile played on his lips, all while getting pulled into the group hug by his best friend and the team’s leader, Hakyeon.

\----

**_November 2013_ **

It had been a little over a year since VIXX’s debut. While they weren’t one of those groups who shot to fame immediately, they worked hard and earned themselves a reputable title as ‘concept idols’ thanks to the creative and bold concepts they had taken on.

The group was currently in the waiting room of the Olympic Gymnastics Arena, preparing for the final stop of their global showcase. Over the course of two months, they had travelled to various cities on a showcase tour, meeting their beloved fans, otherwise known as Starlight.

Compared to their debut stage, the members were visibly more relaxed as they lounged around, each engaged in their own activity.

“I’m going to the vending machine,” Taekwoon announced, “you guys want anything?”

“I’ll come with you, hyung!” Jaehwan stood, while the others conveyed their orders.

“How’s your condition today?” Taekwoon asked.

The younger vocalist had caught a minor cold when they returned to Korea.

“All good! You heard me during my warm ups, right?”

Taekwoon nodded, “but you still sound a little strained. Don’t force yourself, okay? Let me know if I need to cover you.”

Jaehwan smiled, “okay, hyung.”

The vocalists got the last of the drinks from the vending machine and headed back towards their waiting room. Taekwoon, however, hadn’t noticed a staff member rushing in his direction and collided with her, almost losing grip of the drinks in his hands.

“I’m sorry!” Taekwoon’s eyes widened, “are you okay?”

He put the drinks on the ground and held out a hand for the girl who had fallen to the ground.

“I’m okay,” she didn’t see his outstretched hand and got up on her own.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve seen where I was going,” Taekwoon apologized again, “are you hurt anywhere?”

When she lifted her head and made eye contact with him, everything around him fell silent, and she was all he could see and hear. He was snapped back to reality by Jaehwan, who was shaking his arm.

“…hyung? Hyung! Taekwoonie hyung!”

“Oh, uh…sorry, I, uh…”

The girl smiled, “I’m okay, I’m not hurt. Good luck on your performance.”

She bowed and continued on her way to where she was heading, disappearing from their sight in seconds as she ran down the hallway.

“You okay, hyung?” Jaehwan asked.

The elder nodded absentmindedly as he stared at the now empty hallway, “who is she? Is she from Jellyfish?”

“No, I don’t think she’s from our company,” Jaehwan said, “probably a venue staff member.”

He regained his senses and sighed, before picking up the bottles on the ground and went back to their waiting room.

While Taekwoon didn’t rule out the possibility of love at first sight, he thought that it was almost impossible that it would happen to him.

He didn’t know her name. He didn’t know if he would see her again. But Jung Taekwoon knew that he had fallen for her at first sight.

\----

**_December 2013_ **

VIXX had gotten their first ever trophy on a music show.

The members were all in shock when the results were announced. Hakyeon couldn’t even deliver his speech properly because he was crying. When it finally hit Taekwoon, all the emotions he had been holding in for a long time suddenly erupted.

Even when they were back in their waiting room, Taekwoon couldn’t stop the tears pouring from his eyes. He was leaning against Hakyeon, who had already stopped crying.

It took a while before the group calmed down. They sat down to have their makeup retouched; they still had a fansign to go to.

Upon entering the fansign venue, VIXX was greeted by cheers from their fans, who were all congratulating them on the win. They spoke briefly to thank their Starlights, before the signing session commenced.

Taekwoon had only seen the girl once, for a brief few seconds, but he remembers her face very clearly. When he spotted her in line, he swore his heart skipped a couple beats. He tried his best to focus on interacting with the other fans while waiting for her to go to him.

“You came,” he said while signing, slower than usual, on her album.

“You…remember me…?”

Taekwoon looked up and smiled, “of course. Our global showcase, that was you, right?”

The girl looked shocked, “y-yeah…”

“I didn’t know you’re a fan.”

“I wasn’t,” she honestly replied, “but after watching the showcase that day, I became a Starlight. Congratulations on today’s win!”

“Thank you,” Taekwoon handed her album back, “see you next time, Sora.”

\----

Although Sora didn’t go to every fansign VIXX held, she appeared at least once per promotion period. She had told Taekwoon that while she couldn’t always attend, she would try her best. Taekwoon always looked forward to seeing her, even though he didn’t know when she would appear.

It had also become obvious to his group members that he had feelings for the girl named Sora.

“Hyung, it’s been more than a year. Make a move already!”

“Yeah, ask her out!”

Taekwoon groaned, “how am I supposed to do that when I only get to see her at our fansign sessions?”

“You know…you can write her a note on her album.”

“Kong-ah!” Hakyeon stared wide eyed at their second youngest, then broke into a grin, “that’s such a smart idea!”

“What if she thinks I’m being weird?” the second eldest frowned.

“You won’t know if you don’t try, hyung.”

\----

**_2015_ **

VIXX made a comeback in February with a remake song, Taekwoon and Wonshik formed a unit – VIXX LR – and debuted in August, and they made another group comeback in November. All through the year, however, Sora didn’t appear, not even once.

“Are you thinking about her?”

Hakyeon let himself into Taekwoon’s room.

“Yeah,” the vocalist sighed.

There was no point lying to Hakyeon because his best friend could see through him immediately.

“It’s weird, indeed,” the leader said, “that we didn’t see her at all this year.”

“Maybe she got sick of us,” Taekwoon attempted to joke.

Hakyeon patted his shoulder, “you’ll meet her again if she’s your destined one.”

\----

**_May 2016_ **

“Today’s gonna be fun!”

“Our Starlights will like it, right?”

“They’ll _love_ it!”

VIXX had a very special event planned for their fans – a fansign session on a moving train. They would move from cabin to cabin, seat to seat, to interact with their beloved fans. It would end with a mini fanmeet at the train’s destination.

On the train, the members each took a cabin and chatted with the fans briefly, before moving around to sign their albums. Taekwoon was moving to his third cabin when Hakyeon signalled, with his eyes, that he had something to say. The eldest members stopped for a quick second in the carriage doors.

“What?”

“I saw her. Sora, she’s here. Last cabin. Grab the chance.”

The leader was out before Taekwoon could respond. His best friend’s words slowly registered in his head, and Taekwoon couldn’t really remember what happened afterwards. All he could think of was Sora.

“Oppa, why is there paper stuck on your jacket?”

Taekwoon looked to where the fan was pointing at. It was a blank sticky note.

**_“Grab the chance.”_ **

Hakyeon must have stuck it on when they were in the doors. Taekwoon snickered at his friend’s wittiness and stuffed the note into his pocket.

“I probably got it while moving around,” he said with a smile.

The vocalist hastily scribbled onto the note and stuffed it back into his pocket before heading to the next cabin. His mood lifted and he was even teasing and joking with Starlights. As he approached the last cabin, his heart started picking up speed at the thought of meeting Sora again.

Taekwoon spotted her the moment he stepped into the last cabin. But because she was near the back, and he had to go by order, it took him a while before he finally got to her. He smiled at her before sitting down.

“Long time no see.”

“You still remember me,” she said with a small smile.

“Of course. You leave quite an impression,” Taekwoon replied, “where…have you been?”

It was silent for a few seconds before Sora spoke.

“I…moved to New York…”

Taekwoon’s actions froze, and he looked up at her, “N-New York…?”

She nodded, “for work. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, but I couldn’t find time to come back last year. And then I saw that there was this event, so I knew I had to come back no matter what, even if it’s only for two days. Sorry it took me so long…”

He shook his head, “it’s okay. It’s good to see you again. See you next time, I guess?”

“Next time…” a sad smile played on Sora’s face, “I don’t know if there will be a next time…”

“Even if you can’t come to us,” he handed her album back, “I’ll go to you.”

As soon as they were back at their dorm, Taekwoon was bombarded with questions.

“Hyung! Did you see her?”

“Of course he did! How did it go, hyung?”

“ _Please_ tell me you made a move?”

“Did the sticky note come in handy?”

“Hyung you gave him a sticky note?”

Taekwoon stared at his group mates, who were staring back at him, waiting for answers.

“I’ll tell you guys everything if you let me shower first.”

There was grumbling and a couple complaints but being the curious cats they are, they agreed.

“Okay everyone’s here!” Jaehwan clapped as Hongbin joined them at the dining table, “story time!”

“She moved to New York.”

Five pairs of eyes stared at Taekwoon, like he had spoken in a foreign language.

“What?”

“Then, what now?”

“Is this your last time seeing her?”

Taekwoon sighed, “I don’t know. But…I gave her my number…”

“Wha—hyung?!”

“So you _did_ make a move,” Hakyeon grinned.

The vocalist nodded, “she said she didn’t know if there will be a next time, so I…”

“What? What did you tell her, hyung?”

“I said that if she can’t come to us, I’ll go to her…”

“OHHHHH~” Hakyeon and Jaehwan cheered, “when did our Jung Leo become this cool?!”

“Gosh, hyung,” Hongbin, on the other hand, wasn’t having it, “when did you become this cringe-worthy?!”

\----

**_October 2017_ **

Taekwoon was looking forward to the concerts in Canada. Sora had told him she would be there, albeit only for the Toronto concert.

When he sneakily stuck that note with his personal phone number at the back of her album that day on the train, he also wrote on the page he had signed, _“There’s a note for you at the back. Don’t lose it.”_

It took a couple months before Sora sent the first text. She said she wasn’t sure if she should contact him, even though he was the one who gave her his number. Taekwoon had repeatedly assured her that it was okay and that he wanted to know her better, not as a fan, but as a person, a friend, and maybe more than that.

As soon as they landed in Toronto, Taekwoon sent Sora a text to let her know of their arrival. She replied that she was already checked in at the hotel – the same one VIXX would be staying in. Taekwoon figured that being in the same hotel would give them much more privacy, so he gave her the information beforehand.

“Yah, are you _that_ excited to see Sora?”

“Huh?”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes, “it’s plastered all over your face.”

The vocalist blushed and turned away from his best friend.

The group was given their respective room keys in the elevator. Taekwoon dumped his luggage and backpack on the couch and plopped onto the welcoming bed. It had been a long flight and he was tired. As soon as he closed his eyes, however, Sora’s face popped into his head and he sat up immediately. He grabbed his phone and sent her a text, asking which level her room was at. Taekwoon was out the door when Sora responded. Instead of the elevator, he took the stairs down; he was _that_ eager to see her.

A relieved smile crept up his face when he saw her waiting at the lift lobby.

“Sora.”

She spun around at his voice, her eyes wide, “T-Taekwoon…”

The smile on his face grew bigger as he closed the distance between them.

“Do you…want to go get coffee with me?”

He hoped he didn’t sound too weird asking her out on a date.

A smile blossomed on her face, “I thought you were never going to ask.”

**_\- F I N -_ **


End file.
